¡Feliz Cumpleaños Kankuro!
by lamoco13
Summary: ¡15 de Mayo! ¡El cumpleaños de Kankuro! Pero...sus hermanos lo olvidaron, ¿podrá nuestro marionetista perdonarlos? Ah, aún así ellos están planeando algo a sus espaldas. One-shot


_¡Konichiwa! Aquí escribiendo un rápido One-shot sobre nuestro marionetista preferido. Ya se merecía algo que fuera sólo para él en su día, 15 de Mayo._

_Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado a Naruto es propiedad del grande y todopoderoso __**Masashi Kishimoto.**_

**Algunas aclaraciones antes de empezar:**

1. -Estos son los diálogos normales-

2. _Lo que está escrito en cursiva_, son los pensamientos de los personajes.

3. _(Lo que está entre paréntesis y cursiva)_ son algunas de las aclaraciones o comentarios que yo pueda hacer a lo largo del capítulo.

4. (Lo que está entre paréntesis) puede ser algo referente a las acciones o pensamientos de los personajes.

5. "Lo que está entre comillas" a lo largo del texto, son palabras que se resaltan por los personajes.

6. Este es mi separador: -o-o-o- para algunas escenas.

7. El one-shot está en el Shippuden, ¿qué parte? Las que se les ocurra.

8. No soy buena en comedia así que si no ríen, los culpables son mis sesos de gelatina.

_Ya, algo rápido, comenzamos._

_

* * *

_

**¡Feliz Cumpleaños Kankuro!**

Sí, 15 de Mayo, el cumpleaños número 17 del maestro de las marionetas, ¿pero a quién le importaba? Para él sólo era un día más del año, recibiría una felicitación y un regalo de sus hermanos, eso es todo.

-o-o—o-

El sol iluminaba los rincones más oscuros de Sunagakure, Kankuro sentía que su cuerpo le pesaba una tonelada.

-_Genial _–pensaba el castaño-. _Hoy es el día en que me hago más viejo, que odioso…_

Se levantó con fuerzas de sólo Kami sabe dónde vinieron y fue a darse una ducha, de seguro Temari estaría con un desayuno gigantesco para sentirse más pesado de lo que ya estaba. ¿Y Gaara? Bah, de seguro estaría en su amada oficina haciendo ese maldito papeleo que ya ni siquiera le haría recordar el cumpleaños de su hermano. Se miró al espejo con los ojos entrecerrados, se pintó sus comunes líneas púrpuras y se puso su gorro.

-o-o-o-

Y en la oficina de nuestro adorado Kazekage.

-¿Estás segura de que ya llamaste a todos? –le preguntó Gaara a su hermana.

-Hasta la última rata de Konoha, todo está listo –decía la rubia con enormes ojeras.

-¿Y lo demás también?

-Eso supongo –respondió ella-. Desperdicié varias noches mandando mensajes a Konoha, hace rato recibí la respuesta de la Godaime Hokage, ahora sólo faltaría tu parte.

-De acuerdo, ¿a qué horas llegará Naruto?

-No ha de tardar, un halcón trajo esto ayer.

Temari le entregó un pequeño papel a su hermano menor:

"_Hola Gaara. Recibí su mensaje (de hecho se lo robé a la vieja Tsunade antes de que fueran a llamarme, jaja) y ya voy en camino, llegaré al amanecer de mañana, ¡de veras! Estoy muy emocionado y quiero saber cuál es tu plan. Mmm, tengo hambre, iré a comer Ramen en Ichiraku antes de partir._

_Uzumaki Naruto. Futuro Hokage. ¡De veras!"_

-Naruto…siempre el mismo –dijo el Kage de Suna.

-¿Entonces no quieres que le diga nada a Kankuro? –le preguntó su hermana.

-Nada de nada, ni el más mínimo "feliz día".

-De acuerdo, ya ha de haber despertado, voy abajo –expresó mientras se levantaba de una silla y se estiraba.

La rubia bajó a la cocina donde se encontró con su hermano castaño un poco…confundido.

-Oh, Temari, por fin llegas, ¿por qué todavía no está preparado el desayuno?

-¿Me viste cara de tu sirvienta? Prepáratelo tú sólo –le contestó "enojada".

-Uy, parece que alguien se levantó con el pie izquierdo.

-Sí, mi frase de hoy es: "Disfruta el día, hasta que un imbécil te lo arruine". Y ese imbécil podrías ser tú.

-Que genio…por cierto Temari…¿no tienes nada que decirme?

-¿Decirte? ¿Cómo qué? ¿Que anoche soñé contigo aventándote de la torre del Kazekage y que saliste ileso y nos dijiste a Gaara y a mí: "Uff, eso estuvo cerca. Intenté suicidarme, pero no pude porque casi me andaba matando"? ¿A qué idiota se le ocurre decir eso?

Kankuro se sintió ofendido y más aún porque ni siquiera escuchó un "Feliz cumpleaños, hermanito, aquí tienes tu regalo". Se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a su habitación.

-Oh –dijo Temari interrumpiendo su andar-. Casi lo olvido…

Kankuro se volteó, la "esperanza" había resurgido en él.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Debes ir con Gaara, creo que tiene un encargo para ti.

-Oh…de acuerdo –respondió él sin ánimos.

Se encaminó a la oficina de su hermano menor y entró sin tocar la puerta, como era de costumbre.

-Te he dicho miles de veces que toques antes de entrar.

-Uy, no vaya a ser que te vea dormido sobre tu escritorio –respondió el marionetista-. Temari dijo que viniera, ¿qué sucede?

-Tengo una misión para ti. Sal inmediatamente en cuanto te la explique.

-¿Me asignas una misión en este día? ¿No podría ser mañana?

-Kankuro –su hermano lo miraba fríamente-. Cuando a un shinobi se le asigna una misión, tiene que cumplirla sin peros y sobretodo tú que eres mi hermano.

-De acuerdo…¿de qué se trata?

-Tienes que dirigirte al bosque que hay entre Konoha y Suna, hay unos ninjas intrusos estableciéndose por esa zona, trata de obtener información sobre lo que planean, pero no mates a ninguno.

-Como sea…¿algo más?

-Sí…ten cuidado.

Kankuro frunció el ceño y apretó los puños firmemente mientras salía dando un portazo. Gaara sonrió levemente de lado.

El marionetista salió lo más rápido que pudo, ahora lo único que quería era alejarse de su ciudad.

-_Idiotas…¿ni siquiera pudieron recordar mi cumpleaños? Uy sí, Gaara muy ocupado con ese maldito papeleo y Temari de mal humor por no ver al Nara en las últimas semanas, ese no es mi problema._

Llegó al lugar asignado en poco tiempo, se ocultó detrás de un árbol y vio a los ninjas, con bandanas de la Aldea Oculta de la Lluvia, relajados mientras discutían sobre algo. Esperaría a que hicieran un movimiento.

-o-o-o-

-¡Ya estoy aquí! ¡De veras!

-Que bueno que llegas Naruto –le dijo su amigo el pelirrojo.

-¿Qué es tan importante como para salir a media noche de mi casa?

-Pues… -continuó Temari-. Un momento…¿saliste a media noche? Pero el mensaje llegó en la tarde.

-Ah…jeje…sí, es que me entretuve más de lo esperado en Ichiraku y luego fui a buscar a los otros, y como no los encontré, me vine, pero por lo menos llegué a tiempo.

-Bien –dijo Gaara-. ¿Qué hay con los demás shinobis de Konoha?

-Mmm…creo que Temari les había avisado, ¿no es así? Llegarán en unas dos horas, habían partido mucho antes que yo, pero logré alcanzarlos y llegué más temprano, ¡de veras!

-Entonces los mensajes llegaron sanos y salvos…me alegro –contestó la rubia.

-Dime Gaara, ¿cuál es tu plan? –preguntó un muy sonriente rubio.

-Como ya sabrás, hoy es el cumpleaños de Kankuro.

-Ajá, ajá, ¿qué más?

-Lo mandamos a "una supuesta misión" –dijo Temari haciendo comillas con los dedos.

-¿Supuesta misión?

-Sí –respondió el Kage-. Le dije que fuera al bosque entre la Arena y la Hoja donde hay unos ninjas de Suna disfrazados de shinobis de la Lluvia.

-¿Con eso lo distraerán? –preguntó el rubio-. Un momento, si está en el bosque…¡¿no se topará con los demás?

-No te preocupes –le dijo Temari-. Él está en otra parte. Entonces, ¿dices que ellos no tardarán?

-No –respondió el portador del Kyuubi.

-Que bueno –suspiró la chica-. Necesito ayuda con la decoración para la fiesta sorpresa.

-Temari, te dejo a cargo en lo que vuelvo –le dijo su hermano menor.

-Válgame, la fiesta y ahora la voy a hacer de Kage, no te preocupes, no será por mucho, váyanse ya.

-Espera –dijo Naruto-. Gaara, ¿cuál se supone que es tu plan?

-Te explicaré en el camino.

El pelirrojo se quitó su traje de Kazekage y se puso algo más cómodo.

-Vámonos.

Ambos chicos salieron a toda prisa para alcanzar lo antes posible a Kankuro.

-o-o-o-

-_Maldita sea _ -pensaba un solitario castaño-. _Estos tipos no piensan hacer nada ¡nada! ¿Por qué Gaara me mandó a una misión tan estúpida como ésta? "Ten cuidado", uy si como no, parece que esos están de vacaciones._

-o-o-o-

-Ah, con que ese es tu plan –exclamó el rubio.

-Exacto –le respondió el Kage.

-¿Pero y por qué yo?

-Porque eres el único que conozco que puede hacer eso.

-¡Cierto!

-o-o-o-

-¡Temari-san! –exclamó una peli-rosa que llegaba a Suna.

-¡Sakura! ¡Que bueno que llegaron! Naruto y Gaara acaban de irse.

Detrás de la kunoichi médica aparecieron TenTen, Rock Lee, Neji, Hinata, Shikamaru, Kiba y Akamaru.

-Ya estamos aquí –dijo un chico completamente vestido de verde-. ¡Es hora de que la llama de la juventud comience a trabajar!

-No empieces Lee –le dijo el Hyuuga.

-¿Qué tenemos que hacer, Temari? –le preguntó una chica castaña con dos chongos.

-Primero hay que decorar, quien sepa cocinar por favor acompáñeme y que los demás adornen.

-Yo puedo ayudarte en la cocina T-Temari… -dijo una tímida Hinata.

-OK, ¡a trabajar!

-¡Sí! –respondieron todo al unísono.

-Esto es problemático –dijo un chico con cara aburrida.

-¡Nada de eso, chico problemático! ¡Tú nos ayudarás en la cocina! –dijo Temari mientras lo jalaba de una oreja.

-o-o-o-

-¿Estás listo Naruto?

-¡Yo siempre estoy listo! ¡De veras!

Gaara y Naruto estaban muy bien escondidos entre unos arbustos al otro lado de donde se encontraba Kankuro. El Kage les dio una señal a los ninjas que "estaban descansando" y asintieron con la mirada.

-Naruto, tu turno.

-¡OK! ¡Jutsu Sexy!

Naruto se convirtió en la chica rubia con dos coletas.

-Por Kami –dijo el pelirrojo volteándose-. Ponte ropa.

-Oh…lo siento –respondió con su voz angelical-. ¿Y cómo me veo? –preguntó una vez que ya estaba cambiado o mejor dicho,"cambiada" con un vestido corto y ajustado. _(¿De dónde lo sacó? Sólo Kami sabe)._

-Perfecto. Conoces el plan. Tengo que regresar, entretén a Kankuro lo más que puedas, ya que su pelea no debe durar mucho y asegúrate que no asesine a nadie.

-De acuerdo.

Gaara se fue de nuevo a Suna para terminar con la "fiesta sorpresa". Mientras tanto, los ninjas del bosque se pusieron de pie e indicaron a Naruto, bueno, a "Naruta", que saliera.

La chica fue caminando "muy asustada".

-Vaya, vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí? –dijo uno de los muchos shinobis que estaban en la zona.

-Una linda mujercita… -dijo otro.

-¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros nena?

-No por favor –dijo "Naruto"-. No me hagan nada, sólo soy una chica indefensa que está perdida.

-¡Ven con nosotros! –los hombres la rodearon y la capturaron.

Kankuro había visto todo pero no se movía.

-¡Oh por favor ALGUIEN QUE ME AYUDE!

El castaño reaccionó y bajó para enfrentarlos.

-¡Ustedes no tienen el derecho de raptar a una damisela tan hermosa como ésta! ¡No se los permitiré!

El chico golpeó duramente a varios ninjas mientras se le acercaban a "atacarlo". Otros dos de ellos escaparon con "Naruto" sobre sus hombros.

-¡Auxiiilioooooo! –gritó con una voz un poco desafinada.

Kankuro se apresuró en ir en su ayuda, pero muchos hombres lo acorralaron y lo apresaron, le colocaron una soga alrededor del cuello mientras otro subía a un árbol y lo amarraba para "ahorcarlo".

-¡Si no fuera porque Gaara me ordenó no asesinarlos ustedes ya estarían bien muertos!

Otro ninja estaba listo para amarrar la soga y "matarlo".

-¿Tú último deseo, moradito? –le preguntó un shinobi con burla, mientras los demás veían el "espectáculo" a su alrededor.

-Sí, quítame la soga y déjame ir –respondió Kankuro.

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Oyeron eso? ¡Quiere que lo dejemos ir! ¡El niño está asustado!

-No le tengo miedo a la muerte, es sólo que no quiero estar ahí cuando me suceda.

Todos comenzaron a reír a grandes carcajadas. El castaño logró romper la soga con un kunai.

-Ustedes se lo buscaron.

Derribó a la mayoría en cuestión de segundos y siguió a los que traían a la chica rubia. Cuando los alcanzó les dio un golpe tan duro que los dejó inconscientes.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Kankuro a la chica.

-_¿Bien? ¡¿Te parece que estoy bien? ¡Estoy fingiendo ser mujer sólo para llevarte a tu fiesta sorpresa, idiota, ¿tú cómo crees que estoy? _Perfecta –respondió ella seductoramente-. Gracias a ti, mi valiente rescatador.

-Kankuro a tu servicio –dijo el castaño mientras le besaba la mano.

-_Uy…si supiera quien soy en realidad, ¡que asco! ¡Deja de besarme! _

-¿Y cómo te llamas, dulzura?

-Ah, soy Nar…

-¿Cómo?

-Me llamo Natsuko, mucho gusto.

-Y dime, ¿qué hace una lindura como tú por estos rumbos? –preguntó Kankuro, con un tono…emm…encantador.

-Oh, pues estoy perdida, ¿podrías llevarme a Sunagakure? –inquirió la rubia mientras colocaba el dedo índice en su boca y ponía una cara triste.

-¡Por supuesto!

Los dos emprendieron su camino. Durante un momento Kankuro se tornó un poco molesto.

-¿Te sucede algo? –le preguntó "Natsuko".

-Verás…hoy es mi cumpleaños y mis hermanos ni siquiera lo recordaron…

-Lo siento mucho…feliz cumpleaños.

-Gracias…supongo.

Una vez que iban caminando, a Naruto le dio hambre y se oían los rugidos de su estómago. Perdió la concentración y se transformó de nuevo en chico.

-_¡No puede ser!_

Kankuro volteó por un segundo hacia la ya no chica y de nuevo hacia el frente. Otra vez miró sorprendido hacia la chica, que ya no estaba.

-¿Eh? ¿Natsuko?

Naruto estaba escondido detrás de un árbol.

-_¡¿Ahora qué hago? ¡Sí! _¡Jutsu Sexy!

Naruto volvió a ser "Natsuko" y apareció por detrás del árbol.

-Natsuko, eres tú.

-Claro, ¿quién creías que era, tontín?

-Lo siento, es que por un segundo…creo que vi a un amigo de Konoha…sabía que algún día iba a enloquecer.

- Es cierto…la marihuana causa amnesia y…otras cosas que no recuerdo, así que no deberías fumarla tanto –murmuró la chica por lo bajo.

-¿Dijiste algo?

-Perdón…es que me detuve a ver una linda ardillita que estaba en el árbol.

-Está bien, Suna no está muy lejos, es mejor que nos apresuremos.

-OK, ¡De veras!

-¿Qué?

-O_O Nada…sigamos.

Continuaron con su camino hasta llegar a la entrada de Suna. Habrían pasado unas cuantas horas desde que Gaara había partido. "Natsuko" miraba de reojo al castaño.

-¿Sucede algo? –le preguntó el marionetista.

-Oh, no es que…no se como podría agradecerte por haberme salvado –respondió en tono muy dulce.

-No es nada…aunque –el chico puso una sonrisa pícara-. Podrías agradecerme con un… -dijo mientras se acercaba a su boca para besarla.

-Espera yo…no puedo…

-¿Temes que te guste? –le preguntó muy cerca de ella.

_-¡No! ¡Aléjate! ¡Por Kami! ¿Te has olido la boca? Sólo quien ha comido ajos puede darnos una palabra de aliento._

Naruto no lo soportó más.

-¡NO! ¡ALÉJATE! –dijo deshaciendo su jutsu y tomando su forma de chico.

Kankuro se retiró inmediatamente de él.

-¡¿NARUTO?

-¡POR LO QUE MÁS QUIERAS! ¡NO ME BESES! –gritó el pobre gennin con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ, IDIOTA?

Naruto se soltó a correr ya que Kankuro lo empezó a perseguir por toda la aldea.

-_¡Por favor! ¡Que los preparativos de la fiesta ya estén listos!_

Fue corriendo directamente a la torre del Kazekage donde vio a Sakura a lo lejos indicándole con una mano que todo estaba preparado. Naruto sacó más energía en las piernas y corrió más rápido que nunca.

-¡No te escaparás! –le gritaba Kankuro a varios metros de distancia.

El rubio logró entrar por la puerta del piso de abajo, a una habitación que estaba totalmente a oscuras.

-¡Rápido! ¡Que me matan! ¡Me lleva la que me trajo!

Kankuro también entró y no pudo ver nada.

-¡Naruto! ¡Grandísimo idiota ven acá! ¡Te enterraré bajo tierra hasta que te pudras, no, te enterraré hasta que la tierra se pudra y luego te moveré y te volveré a enterrar en otro lugar hasta que esa otra tierra se pudra!

Las luces se encendieron en un segundo dejando ver a varios chicos y un lugar lleno de serpentinas y un letrero de "Feliz Cumpleaños Kankuro".

-¡Sorpresa! –gritaron todos menos un pelirrojo.

Kankuro estaba petrificado, hasta que Temari se acercó y lo movió.

-¡Reacciona, idiota!

-¿Qué? Pero…tú…Gaara…Naruto…ustedes.

-¡Termina de hablar quieres! –le gritó su hermana.

-¡¿Qué han hecho?

-¡Una fiesta sorpresa, bobo! –le dijo Kiba mientras Akamaru soltaba un gran ladrido.

-Pero…Gaara…Temari…¿ustedes no habían olvidado mi cumpleaños?

-¡¿Olvidado tu cumpleaños? –gritó Temari entre carcajadas-. ¡Por favor! ¡Eres nuestro hermano!

-Y no mates a Naruto –le dijo Gaara-. Todo esto era parte del plan. No asesinaste a ningún ninja ¿o sí?

-No, tal como me dijiste.

-Que bueno… -dijo el Kage aliviado-. Porque esos ninjas son de Suna, también formaron parte del plan.

-O_O Oh…

-¡Espero que disfrutes tu fiesta, hermano! –le dijo la rubia-. ¡Me pasé varias noches enviando mensajes a los de Konoha para que nos ayudaran con los preparativos!

Kankuro se alegró por el gesto de sus hermanos. Hubo música y muchos regalos.

-¡No se olviden del pastel! –gritó Hinata trayendo una torta de chocolate con un "Felicidades" escrito con betún.

-Y más vale que te guste –le dijo Shikamaru-. Me pusieron a cocinar con puras mujeres.

-¡Que la llama de la juventud dure por siempre!

-¡Basta ya Lee! –exclamaron Neji y Tenten.

Kankuro sopló 17 velitas en la forma en que un niño de cinco años lo haría, y al momento de acercarse, Naruto lo empujó haciendo que se embarrara completamente de pastel.

-¡Jajaja! –el rubio estallaba en el suelo en carcajadas-. ¡Eso es para que se te quite el maquillaje que le robas a Temari!

El castaño volteó lentamente con una mirada sádica.

-¡No! ¡No me mates!

La fiesta continuó de lo mejor. Temari y Gaara se acercaron a su hermano entregándole un regalo.

-Espero que te quede –le dijo su hermana.

El chico abrió el regalo y encontró un hermoso traje de gala para reuniones y otras fiestas elegantes. Kankuro se cubrió los ojos con el brazo mientras hacía un sonido con la nariz, como si trajera gripa.

-¿Estás llorando? –le preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Snif, ay, no es nada –respondió él-. ¡Muchas gracias! –exclamó mientras abrazaba a sus hermanos.

El tiempo había pasado y todos los shinobis se quedaron a dormir en la casa de los Sabaku No, estilo pijamada. Después de todo, había sido un excelente día para Kankuro…excepto la parte en que casi besaba a Naruto.

-_Feliz cumpleaños Kankuro –_se decía a sí mismo mientras se quedaba dormido.-. Un momento… -el chico se sentó-. ¡Que asco! ¡Le besé la mano a Naruto! –gritó mientras la mayoría despertaban asustados y gracias a Kami que era su cumpleaños…

_

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? Pobre Kankuro, todo lo que tuvo que pasar, pero por lo menos tuvo su fiesta ¿verdad? Y en honor a nuestro castaño, unas imágenes, hay por si las quieren checar, recuerden, sin espacios._

_http : /i577 . photobucket. com / albums / ss217 / lamoco_13 / 651 . jpg? t= 1242402547_

_http : / i577 . photobucket . com / albums / ss217 / lamoco_13 / 30099320 . jpg? t= 1242402662_

_¡Todo a reviews! n_n_

_¡Sayonara!_


End file.
